


Irreverent

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A church ... a confessional and two brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreverent

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give it a go and responded to a challenge that [](http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/profile)[**dreamlittleyo**](http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/)  posted before ... here is the challenge
> 
> The challenge is this: take whatever inspiration you can from this picture, and write me a drabble in the comments to this post.[Here](http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/14995.html)
> 
> this was my drabble-y thingy......

**Title:** Irreverent  
 **Author:** [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean

Sam grabs the soft material of Dean's shirt bringing him in closer for a kiss, the hard wooden floor beneath him. He feels somewhere in the back of his brain that being here in the church and doing this with his brother should make him feel wrong. To Sam there is no wrong here.

Its Dean.

His brother. 

Dean who has always been everything to him. 

Brother.

Father. 

Mother.

Lover. 

Dean. 

His name means everything to Sam, and he can't imagine life without him.

So he pulls Dean towards him and he crushes their mouths together, and Dean meets him with matching intensity. Because for Dean, well for Dean the same is true. Sam is his. Has been since his father placed him in his arms all those years ago. And here? in the church ...with God looking down upon them... well it can't be wrong. God is love right? They haven't been struck by lightning yet.

Dean draws Sam closer as he pushes his jacket off his shoulders and runs his hands under Sam's shirt, ghosting his fingertips over the hard abs beneath. Nothing has ever felt more right and Dean doesnt care they are in a church either. But Dude, the pews are way too hard for this shit.

"Come on Sam, wanna try out the confessional?"   



End file.
